1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to railway hopper vehicles and particularly to door operating mechanisms for longitudinally disposed bottom discharge doors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses several latching devices employing claw-like latches similar to those of the subject invention. The subject invention presents a novel arrangement of clawlike latches and other components for use in a railway hopper car discharge mechanism. It improves upon the prior art by providing a mechanism which latches and then draws closed the discharge gates, providing an effective seal and overcoming the problem of warped or ill-fitted discharge doors to provide continued dependable service.